Letters
by silverdoutrane
Summary: Warning not excellent or good at all with Summaries.    Warning AU Setting if not liking any pairing in this story don't read.  James/OC Sirius/OC and Remus/OC


**THIS IS AU: I'm feeling a bit morbid...just get the facts straight I DIDN'T CREATE HARRY POTTER IT'S JK ROWLING! I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THIS STORY LINE...**

* * *

><p><strong>LETTERS<strong>

**Letter One:**

**Her Request**

_How? Why? It's a curse to be related to 'him' and now this? You were the crazy, protective, harsh, responsible, none clumsy, none judgemental, kind, good opinion on everyone until people screw up then it's always their loss of your friendship and everything, studios you were too…my best friend that yes, even when we have fought for so many times over and over you would forgive your foolish little sister._

Teal blue eyes, but this time a lot more deeply green shinning out staring at the coffin; how it descended, red hair not wavy as 'LOST TWIN' and now she has to stay there and see how all of the Evans' family members were there; all crying, the sky did rain and the best part of it all was, it wasn't a curse that killed 'LOST TWIN' at first sight of danger; her boyfriend held her close; "You have to cry someday sweetheart 'L'", he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the 'glare' sending his way, he closed his mouth again and it wasn't a full moon the past week and this one. The girl didn't wear her red hair in a plait like always, this time it was loose; her fringe lay softly at both sides of her face, behind and yet in front of the ears were a few hairs that were naturally curly, at the behind and also the front of the ears were the rest hanging loosely, the rest were now at the back and back length red hair were all curls, she just let her boyfriend hold her close; she slowly walked to the front; kissed a pure white Lily; glaring at the innocent and pure flower for it's name; she putted on 'LOST TWIN' grave, grief like she never knew before hit her hard. She threw herself on top of the coffin. Clutching it for dear life and screamed, in the shadows was another boy with baggy pants and a long shirt with oily black hair and well it was difficult to decipher how he feels right now. However that one boy stared and saw a few tears streaming down her face. He at last had gotten the forgiveness from Lily and now he made a silent vow to protect Lily's little twin sister; no longer little she was also grown up and fifteen years old; few months from now will be Hogwarts and what must he say to his fellow Slytherin boys and girls Lily Evans is dead.

"Burry me alive!" She yelled; a few arms grabbed her and pulled her up, her mother just gave an angry glare and shook her head more tears formed in her mother's face, when she quickly looked over at her oldest sister's facial expression she saw that she also cried and her boyfriend Dursley had to keep his mouth shut from saying anything bad about 'LOST TWIN'.

* * *

><p>After the service; everyone were welcomed to join the lunch – dinner and stay to hear how excellent 'LOST TWIN' was, the girl walked to their bedroom and sat on top of 'LOST TWIN' bed and stared sadly at the photo taken on their very first day of their two different schools. She opened up the window and saw a huge black dog walking; she smiled sadly; but tears formed in her eyes, she sat there and looked at the rainy sky; "Evans are you in here?" He asked as he knocked on the door; she just quickly closed the window and sat on 'her' bed.<p>

"Yeah…" She answered timidly, staring at nothing; he opened the door and his heart break all over from seeing her like this.

"May we please come in Evans?" He asked, she nodded her head.

The next day she lain in bed not wanting to go out at all hoping that someone anyone; maybe that dog would be kind enough and kill her when she sees him; that would be a lovely thing, then she can be together with 'LOST TWIN' and no-one will miss her, except her mum, dad, her friends and her boyfriend, while she was thinking that thought; she sat up straight still believing that this is a dream and her sister would laugh it off; however as the tap-tap continues she knows that she has to open up her window today.

"Evans; I'm coming in." He said; walking in and then stared at the closed windows and curtains; everywhere were pictures of the two girls doing stuff together; he remembered on how; they would asked very friendly for his friends to take pictures of them together; it was before he met her; boy and did she play hard to get for him at the end he won; and now they are dating for almost two years; and now this happened to her. On the bedside cabinet pictures of her friends from Beauxbatons, the Beautiful Wands school, her and him together on their first date, her and him together on their many dates or just hanging around and them with their friends and her best friends and then her and him along with 'LOST TWIN'.

_They had fought over everything, EVERYTHING, the twins had the exact same play thing and they fought over who wins what over and it was a simple stupid teddy beard…their mother came in and took the teddy bear away putting it too high on a shelf where neither can reach it, they both cried but everyone had to ignore the twosome…poor eldest sister had to walk in and then sometimes play with them both along with her best friend…till the twins were fast asleep…yeah they did have a Baby sitter that would look after them from time to time whenever Mum and Dad had to go out or sometimes Petunia had to go to some school stuff. They were a happy family of three daughters and Mr. and Mrs. Evans._

_Mr. Evans was a lawyer for children and family, Mrs. Evans was a psychiatrist for children and young teenagers the best in Britain. Petunia was only two years older than the twins; Lily was the eldest of the two. Yet Petunia was very fond and protective of the twins since the first time she laid eyes on them both. But then every changed when Lily and 'she' grow older._

_Weird things happened to the twins…like Lily never fall down but flew and landed gracefully down on the ground; her younger twin sister would make the pencils dance and somehow when she and Lily disliked the teacher; well…something extremely 'weird' happened not dangerous but the teacher was stuck somehow on his/her chair and the weirdest part was that the glues wasn't part of it; the twin had also made a small out of nothing something very sweet of the fallen rosebuds into the feathers of any bird…_

_They only grew stronger each year and Mr. and Mrs. Evans had a difficulty in explaining why their twins was so weird…then that incident came; both were six years old and played inside a park…"Lily if there's such thing as a witch…what type of witch do you want to be?" The younger one asked friendly, yep she was a dreamer back then – _a real smile was seen as; he pulled open the blankets and closed "Babe…you need to brush your teeth and try to eat something." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

"Hmmm…not now…I'm …not going to drown…" She whispered back, he smiled he knew she was a talker in her sleep.

"Will you please tell me what happened when you were six years old?" He asked kindly snuggling closer and held onto her.

_Lily laughed so hard back then, after she recomposed herself, "I want to be a real awesome witch with a lot of friends and a good hearted wizard whom will also do anything to protect his friends, with a brave heart; a smile that can make my heart skip a beat; and be enough convincing that us trio can pull pranks on Petuny." Lily said simply, smiling all the while…they walked around the ice and both girls know now how to ice skate and then the younger twin felt a foreign something, she saw how the ice then melt and she pushed Lily to safety of the ground while she fell into it; Lily ran very fastly for help and luckily their dad came by and gave CPR and took her to take a warm bath and Lily and Petunia both changed the younger one into warm clothes. Ever since then Lily was ALWAYS overprotective of her younger twin._

"I'm the useless twin…baby…why did you want to go out with me?" Tears formed easily in her eyes when she remembered that first incident where Lily was in the most panicky mood and ever since then; when it comes to her younger twin sister overprotective.

A week has passed and then a letter came in; the owl wanted to hurt them so badly; "Babe…get yourself clean…there's a letter from Lily." He said.

"Don't play such sick tricks on me! Did you or Petunia or even Vernon think it's very funny to make out of my grief of losing _MY TWIN?_" She asked with hurt in her voice and wanted to chew their heads off.

"No…it's real…please just read and then decide what you are going to do." He said calmly, yeah…now he's the reason of reality and the mature one between the two…"Remember this you're not the _ONLY _one whom had lost Lily; there are others you have to think about and how are you going to break the news to them about Lily." He said, she glared at him whenever they talked in the past tense of 'her twin'.

"Please don't talk in the past tense of _MY TWIN_ it makes it final…so final…so are you CRAZY? Honey give me five minutes and call for Snape immediately!" She said rushing to the shower.

She made herself ready; then dressed quickly on and started to read this strange request part in the letter _HER TWIN_ had asked her to do…she re-read this.

_…Sister this is my very first of many request…remember that one time we swapped successfully to our different schools in our fourth year, where you've written to me that James Potter tried to kiss you (me) and you had it covered by taking our cat Jasper with you? I want you this time to act like me, except the harshness part; just try to ignore Potter and Snape knows that I had forgiven him the day before I died. The ONLY one who may know that it's you that is acting like me; is Snape…please I don't want the Professors to pity you so show them please that remarkable spirit that we Evans' got._

_Remember it's not your fault and it's not that you're a failure as a younger twin…your anything BUT that…don't worry I know and believe that you'll find a way to make this a huge success._

_Always my love_

_Your big sis…_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

You'll all will see how she's going to keep her eyes emerald green...

ST OUT


End file.
